A Much Needed Break
by anonymouslyme8
Summary: Scully is finishing up a report for Skinner, but after staring at it for hours she needed a break. Mulder needs it too. MSR, oneshot, PWP smut. Enjoy!


This paperwork was taking hours. It always did after an X-File, since Mulder's theories were hardly ever acceptable to the FBI. Today, though, the banality of the paperwork was driving her out of her mind. She knew she should take a break, so she could regain her focus. Her mind had begun to wander.

It certainly didn't help that Mulder was sitting so close to her that she could smell him. It was such a distracting smell, the scent of his aftershave mixed with the salty smell of sunflower seeds and the slight twinge of Mulder-scent. Frankly, it was intoxicating her.

She put her pen down and slipped her hands under her glasses to massage her tired eyes. Maybe she should make a trip to the vending machine to take some deep gulps of clear air.

She glanced over at him. His suit coat was draped over the corner of his desk and his feet were propped up on the edge of his desk, pushing his keyboard back towards his computer. An open bag of David sunflower seeds sat on his crossed legs, and the little cracking sound of the shells in his teeth as he ate them kept drawing her attention from her paperwork to his mouth. She tried not to look at his mouth, as a general rule, since it always made her imagine kissing him, an image not conducive to a working environment.

She set her glasses on her desk and stood. He looked up at her, waiting to see or hear what she was doing. She tried to ignore his eyes as she leaned down to puck up her purse, but she was acutely aware of the way her blouse drooped to show more skin than she was intending. She blushed darkly, feeling his eyes on her still.

"I'm going to the vending machine," she announced, trying to break her intoxication with him. "Do you want anything?"

"Sure, Scully. Anything fizzy would be nice. Thanks."

Once she was out of the office, her mind cleared a little. Being trapped too long with a man could do that to a woman, she reasoned. She was with Mulder so exclusively that it was no wonder her body had started to view him as her mate. Besides, how could she not feel attracted to someone like Mulder? He was smart, physically fit, tall, and charming when he wanted to be. It was biology, pure and simple, and humans have been controlling their biology for thousands of years. She was sure after she had some sugar and caffeine in her she would feel more herself again.

As she was walking back to the office with their drinks, she realized the blinds were closed. When she considered it, she wasn't sure if it was unusual or not. She had certainly never paid attention to the blinds before, and couldn't remember them being open or closed.

When she opened the door, she found Mulder exactly as she had left him, except for one detail: he had an erection that immediately reminded her of the Washington Monument.

The shock hit her and she had to remember not to stare. He didn't even glance up at her, though she was sure that he had heard her reenter the room. She decided that if he was going to ignore it, she could too.

She set his Coke on his desk and returned to hers, well aware of the hot blush that spread across her face as she considered her unexpected discovery. What in the world had brought that on? And why was he not more concerned with hiding it?

With effort, she turned her eyes to the report on her desk and tried to pick up where she left off. Oh hell, who was she kidding? There was no way she could ignore Mulder's predicament now that she had noticed it, and he was making no effort at all to hide it, unless that was why the blinds were closed.

She swallowed forcibly and stared at her keyboard. She popped her soda open, and the release of fizz seemed to echo in the thick silence. She lifted the bottle to her lips, but hesitated. The possible imagery of that action was not lost on her, especially considered the atmosphere in the room at the moment.

The image of her lips on Mulder's cock jumped unbidden into her mind. It tasted better that her sugary-sweet soda. And it left a different kind of tingle on her lips.

Oh, God! Why was she thinking such inappropriate thoughts about her partner, and at work, no less? She shut her eyes tight to try to banish the images, and the feelings that went with them.

She took a forceful swig of her soda, then, as if it were something much stronger. _Focus, Dana_, she coached herself. _Mind over matter. You've never been the blow job type, anyway._

But for him, she could be, and that was the underlying problem. This man did things to her that she could not explain, could not ignore. And he was sitting six feet from her, not bothering to explain or even try to hide a hard-on the size of Mount Everest.

"Mulder," she finally growled out of frustration, "would you put that thing away?"

He turned bright red and hurriedly stuffed his legs under his desk. He scooted so far forward that she knew he was uncomfortable, and the edge of his desk was pressing into his abdomen. She felt immediately guilty when she saw the extent of his embarrassment and wondered if maybe he hadn't realized how visible his arousal was.

"Sorry, Scully," he muttered. His blush was not fading.

Guilt flooded her veins. It really was an embarrassing condition for men. Women had it easy; their arousal was subtle, easy-to-hide. But if men had a sexual reaction, if their body seized it, their arousal waved a big red flag.

"I'm sorry, Mulder," she said softly, and she meant it. "I was just—" bright red, again "—distracted."

She cleared her throat and looked back at her paperwork. Like she was going to be able to focus now. On the bright side, being so hellishly embarrassed would probably soften him. It was cruel of her to have called him out so bluntly.

She heard him set his sunflower seeds on his desk. Oh, great, she had ruined his appetite too. She felt like a real bitch. He couldn't control his body's reactions all the time, anymore than she could repress a good sneeze.

And she knew, more to the point, that she was just as horny as he was. That was what made her so irritable, after all. Mmmmmm. If only she had been allowed to taste his erection, maybe she wouldn't have been such a callous bitch about its unexpected appearance.

What was wrong with her? Just to think that was way out-of-line. Like, it could cost her job if she acted on it out-of-line.

Yep. There was her reaction to mirror his. Burning and throbbing between her legs. And for some damn vexing reason all she wanted from her life right not was to taste him.

Now how was she supposed to get any freaking work done?

"Mulder—" she started, her conscience getting the better of her.

"I'm sorry, Scully," he choked. "Your top slipped, and I was caught off-guard..."

Oh. So it was her that had done it. Ohhhh this was approaching dangerous territory. If it was all for her, then shouldn't it be hers for the taking?

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It was unfair."

"Sorry, Scully," he repeated. It was clear he was still mortified and didn't know what else to say.

They lapsed into silence again. Scully kept shifting, trying to alleviate the discomfort between her legs. It was only getting worse, though, now that she knew it was her body that had caused his arousal. It was a heady feeling and she wanted more. She wanted to make him harder, to make him come.

She chided herself. Normally, she was not so perverse. Normally, sex didn't allure her so damn much. It was just another bodily function. Sure, it felt good, but a good stretch of your muscles after being cramped for a long time felt heavenly too. Sex was just stretching some cramped muscles, after all. So it felt good (sometimes quite good), but so did eating a chocolate bar.

Except Mulder was sitting before her like a particularly delectable hunk of chocolate bliss.

"Screw it," she hissed to herself. Sometimes you just had to give in and eat some damn chocolate.

She was on her feet again. "I'm sorry, Mulder," said again, striding over to the door and pressing it shut with a click. "Did you say it was this top that was bothering you?"

He was flustered, confused. He didn't know if she was angry at him. It was understandable. It was his survival instinct. She had blocked his escape.

He forced a swallow and nodded slightly.

She pressed her lips together as if thought. "Alright. I can fix that." And she ever so matter-of-factly pulled the top over her head.

His face was priceless. She wished she could have taken a picture and printed it out for a smile on a rainy day

"This better?" she asked innocently.

From the way his jaw worked with no words coming out she decided he meant yes.

"Excuse me, Mulder," she said, and she asserted herself between his legs and the back of the desk.

His raging hard-on was back, if it had ever left. It was clear he was horribly confused by what was happening. It was also clear he wasn't going to protest.

Without any further discussion, she unzipped his fly, freed his cock, and pulled his legs back under the desk with her, as best as she could. She brushed it with her tongue, like the first flavorful taste of a new lollipop. It tasted wonderful. Because it was his.

He let out a long, throaty moan. His head lolled back. She wondered if he thought he was fantasizing. She would correct that notion quickly enough.

She took him into her mouth and started stroking with her tongue. The sounds he was making to encourage her were sending thrills down her spine. Running his rock-solid member through his mouth was making her all shades of crazy. She slid her hand into her own pants and started taking care of her own discomfort.

It was wonderful to have so much power over him. He writhed in his chair, moving against her in ecstasy. He was groaning, making these incredible animal noises. They were turning her on so much more than what she was doing with her fingers. She just had to elicit more from him, make them louder.

"Scully," he moaned, and she heard disbelief in his tone.

She sucked hard as she slid her mouth off him. The suction made a little pop when she pulled off the end.

"You taste so good, Mulder. I couldn't get what I was craving from the snack machine."

"What are you doing, Scully?"

"Hmmm," she teased. "And I thought I was better than that at this. But, I guess I _am_ out of practice."

She returned her mouth to the task at hand. He made a broken sound and she smiled around him, brushing her teeth gently down him.

"No, Scully," he choked. "You're doing fine."

She flicked her tongue across the head and tasted his precum. He grunted and his hips bucked into her.

"Dear God, Scully."

She felt a thrill. The wickedness leapt through her like adrenaline, and she purred his name around him. The vibrations of her voice made him go rigid in his chair. Searching for more ways to drive him crazy, she slipped a finger into her mouth alongside him. He jumped and his head thrashed back and forth on his shoulders.

"You like that, Mulder?" she purred.

He did. He writhed in his chair tightly before exploding into her mouth, moaning her name deliriously. The taste of him was too much when added to the feel of her finger and her climax seized her too.

They were still very much in the throes when they realized there were footsteps approaching the door. Mulder froze, though his poor cock was still twitching. Scully unceremoniously pulled his legs into her, until his abdomen was once again mashed into his desk. She was trapped in a space too small to fit his legs, much less a human being.

The door opened, and she held her breath. "Agent Mulder."

It was Skinner. Scully's heart pounded even as she was riding aftershocks.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you seen Agent Scully?"

Mulder's leg twitched into her, but he didn't hesitate. "I think she went to the lab, sir. For some data for the report."

Quick thinking, Mulder! Good alibi!

"Hmmm. Send her to my office as soon as she finishes the report."

"Yessir. Will do." His leg hit her again.

There was sterile silence in the office as the door closed and Skinner's footsteps faded away. They were frozen for at least three minutes after they heard his last step.

Scully let out her breath in a hiss. Slowly, Mulder scooted back and Scully extricated herself from the desk for a good stretch. Scully pulled her top back over her head and returned to her desk as if nothing had happened.

"That was close," Mulder finally said. His voice was kind of timid, as if he was afraid to remind her of what had just passed between them.

"Yeah, it was," she agreed.

"Sorry. Now you have to go to the lab and get something to go with your report."

She smirked at him and held a packet of paper up for him. "Actually, Dr. Morrison gave me the lab report this morning on my way in."

"You're amazing, Scully."

She smiled and looked down at her paperwork. "I have a good friend in the lab."

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"I know," she said, and put her glasses back on. Her head seemed quite clear now. It would be no problem to finish her report. She had gotten what she needed.


End file.
